bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lazarus Project
Contradiction? In Rosalind's voxophone A Theory on Our "Death" (November 1, 1909) it's been said: "Comstock has sabotaged our contraption. Yet, we are not dead. A theory: we are scattered amongst the possibility space." So why is she saying they died? I know we seen Luteces graves on cemetery (however, they appear to be empty), but I was thinking it's just cover up by Comstock (he maybe ordered to bury empty coffins). They clearly are in Columbia and even intervene with objects during Infinite. Then was this voxophone added ad hoc to explaine loss of Elizabeth's powers in Episode 2, even though it doesn't make sense comparing to laws set in Infinite? Because otherwise Elizabeth didn't need to go back to Rapture by boat, just intervene like Luteces? (Different anon) Everyone in the original game says they died. In fact, the Luteces themselves admit to it in the Emporia section. Which leads to the biggest plot hole of the DLC: 'the fact that the Luteces went back to the reality where they died several times, and not ONCE became mortal. I feel as if this needs to be mentioned somewhere. 04:20, September 25, 2014 (UTC) When the Luteces visit the reality the died in, it is only temporary. They don't seem to be able to stay long and their ability to directly influence events is limited. That's why they had to use Booker and other people as catpaws. sm --Solarmech (talk) 17:07, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :The Luteces said themselves that the "accident" left them scattered through multiple dimensions, so potentially they could have vanished in any universe but I can hardly imagine how a small part of them could create a quantum superposition. Also if they left no bodies in Columbia's realities after their death, that could have prevent any quantum superposition. Pauolo (talk) 17:48, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Hmm... Maybe the rule only came about ''after Elizabeth erased the other Columbias from existance and made her the only Elizabeth? Granted, this explaination would negate this Voxophone's existance entirely, but still... Jane St. Valentine (talk) 03:15, November 7, 2016 (UTC) A Little Bit Suss Okay, so, Audio Diaries and Voxophones being found in odd places is pretty much the norm in the BioShock series (cue long-winded rant about how "unrelistic it is" by a certain other user...). That said, I am wondering why this particular Voxophone is found '''in Fink's bedroom. Next to a fireplace where Robert's portrait was thrown into, no less. Jane St. Valentine (talk) 03:39, November 7, 2016 (UTC) : Many Voxophones (and Audio Diaries for that fact) actually may be where they are for a good In Universe reason. They had been deliberately placed there for the characters to find by someone. In the case of BioShock Infinite it seems likely that Lutece put the Voxophones around for Booker to find (and other things such as Gear and Infusions). For BioShock 1, Tenenbaum may have put some of them around or here is a really left field idea. Elizabeth put them there to be found when she was working to take down Fontaine, but before she returned to Rapture after her "death". No proof of this of course. sm --Solarmech (talk) 12:48, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :: Yeah, I had already figured that was the case. It just strikes me as kind of odd that you find that particular Voxophone there of all places (I blame the-mego's post from Tumblr for drawing it to my attention...). :: I disagree with your idea that Tenenbaum and/or Elizabeth left some of those Audio Diaries/Voxophones, but that's just my interpretation... Jane St. Valentine (talk) 08:32, November 10, 2016 (UTC) What does this mean? Funny how no one at all is questioning the content of this Voxophone. What is Rosalind talking about? "The biological urge to leave one's mark"? "return to an old life for the possibility of creating new"? This might sound crazy but to my interpretation of it this sounds as if Robert was considerating of having a family together. And by Rosalind tone of voice she's once again in between her brother's wishes and her own. Yes, I'm sorry, I've said it. And I'm going to keep beliving that until someone proves different with a convinsing argument. I really want to see other people's thought on this. : That is the general assumption. Hence, why I was wondering about Fink, of all people, hiding it in his bedroom. XD (BTW, remember to sign your posts!) Jane St. Valentine (talk) 02:33, May 25, 2017 (UTC)